The invention described herein was made in the course of or under a contract with the U.S. Department of Health, Education, and Welfare.
The nearest known prior art is the article of Herbert O. House and C. John Blankley, "Preparation and Decomposition of Unsaturated Esters of Diazoacetic Acid" published in The Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 33, No. 1, January, 1968, pages 53-60. This article discloses the compound p-toluenesulfonylhydrazone. No therapeutic utility is ascribed to this compound or to the others which are disclosed.